She'll Never Know
by Startistica
Summary: "She'll never know... How I really feel about her... I've just liked her since... like forever. I've known her since primary school." Yugi's thoughts on Anzu and presently what happens. Yugi-centered fic. (Peachshipping) One- Shot. Somewhat of a poetic story. AnzuxYugi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor did I profit by this in anyway.**

**© Startistica**

**** Note: I used the Japanese names for a change in this fanfiction. I felt as if their personalities in this one was more like that from the Manga and Season Zero. This fanfiction does however take place after the ceremonial duel and Atem's passing on to the afterlife. This story is in Yugi's POV.**

* * *

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

I've just liked her since... like forever. I've known her since primary school. She was that girl who wasn't like the others. She was my first real friend. She never made fun of me for my weird hair, my quirkiness, my shortness or my fascination with games. She was my hero. When all the other people picked on me and shunned me, she never did. She stood up for me.

It was not only that, that made me feel attracted to her. She was and is still gorgeous. She has short, cropped brown hair and a well structured body. She is a dancer, did I mention? She has long... smooth, graceful legs. I have seen her dance quite a few times and wow! Can she dance! Sometimes I've expressed a self desire to join her while she dances, so I could be the one who was her dance partner. But I can't. I can't dance like that! Everything about her is beautiful. Her eyes! Oh her eyes! They're so beautiful! They're the perfect color of blue. Sometimes I feel as if one could get to know her just through her eyes.

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

Anzu.

I've never liked any other girl. I know that Anzu isn't the prettiest or the smartest or even the nicest... but to me, she is perfect. She's stayed pretty constant for the most part. Beautiful as always, if not more; kind, sweet, talented...all of the above. I'm different now though. I've changed a lot. I've really grown up after our adventures with the other me, Atem. He's a peace now. He taught me how to be a man and stay strong. He taught me how to be confident. I'm even taller now too, so I'm only a couple inches shorter than Anzu now. I've really grown up, yet I still don't have the guts.

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

So I sit here, at this bench with a book, I'm supposed to be reading for English class and instead gaze at her talking with Honda and Jonouchi. I see Jonouchi look at me. We meet eyes and I look away. He knows...but...

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

Because I don't have the guts. I look at her as another guy taps her and asks her sweetly on a date. She presses her lips together and softly tells him no. The boy gets annoyed and walks away. I know his type... Anzu turns around and finishes what she was saying as if nothing happened. It makes me feel better that she's never been out with a guy before, but it doesn't make me feel any better about myself.

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

If I had asked her out, she would have given me the same response. 'No.' I wasn't as cool as other guys. I wasn't very good looking. I wasn't tall. I wasn't physically strong. I had nothing that even the other guys she rejected had! Why, if I had asked her out, then she would be surprised! Me? Of all people? How many complications would that make for our friendship? Being her friend was a blessing enough! If I revealed to her my true feelings, she would never look at me the same way again! She'd avoid me! That'd be even worse then never telling her.

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

I sigh for the millionth time and look at her again. She's giggling at something Honda just said. Honda makes a face. Jonouchi is looking at me again. Now he's making angry faces at me. He wants me to confess. As if I'd ever.

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

I look down at my book and try reading it, but instead I end up starring at it and thinking:

_She'll never know..._

_How I really feel about her..._

When I look up, I see Jonouchi whispering something in her ear. She looks alarmed, then she turns to look at me. I try to hide behind my book and pretend I wasn't starring at her. _'Don't_ _look. Don't look.'_ I tell myself. I hear footsteps and before I know it, she's in front of me . Leaning down. Oh Ra. Jonouchi what did you tell her? I put my book to the side and gulp. Her face is emotionless, then annoyed. She yanks me up as I yelp and now stand face to face with her.

Before I even realize what's going on, her hands cup my face pushing it forward so my lips meet with her own. She's kissing me. She's kissing me! Oh God! She's kissing me! Oh Ra! So I just stay there like an idiot doing nothing for half a second, until I realize something... she's kissing me, and I can kiss back. So I do. Her lips are so soft and warm; and her hands on my face keep me at her bay. I hear Jonouchi and Honda hooting in the background, but I pay it no attention. Her lips taste of peaches, probably from the lip balm she has on. She slowly lets go.

Her face is still inches away from mine and I can feel her breath on my face. She can likely feel mine too. Her hands still hold my face in place."You idiot!" She whispers, although it seems like she's yelling. She scrunches her face. "Idiot! You're such an idiot!" She narrows her eyes at me. "You big, big idiot!" She adds again for good measure. She rolls her eyes. "But your **my** big idiot. I should smack you! Smack you silly for what it's worth. " She pauses and presses her lips together. I feel her rub her thumb across my cheek as I inwardly shiver a little. She hesitates and then begins again. "But I won't, just this once. Instead I think I'll kiss you instead."

She leans in once more, to kiss me again and I have no hesitation in kissing her back this time, because she really knows.

_She knows..._

_How I really feel about her..._

_And it makes me happy..._

* * *

**Gah! The fluffiness! I've been in a very Peachshipping fluffy mood lately. Blame Tumblr for that! These two are just so cute! They're my OTP. I really wish there were more fanfics of them. Sadly there aren't many. I personally think they're the most canon likely pair to be together. If you fast foward a couple years after canon I can totally imagine them being together.**

**Please Review! :)**

**~Startistica**


End file.
